Diseases and injuries are not only detrimental to the physiological well being of live fishes and other aquatic vertebrate animals, but also can adversely affect the physical appearance of otherwise viable animals. The prevention, control and treatment of diseases and injuries is particularly important for fishes and other aquatic vertebrate animals that are kept in artificial or confined environments such as in aquariums, bowls, tanks, troughs, or in ponds, such as in pet aquarium keeping, public aquariums, ornamental ponds, or in aquiculture ponds and other aquiculture enclosures, as well as in shipping containers for aquatic animals such as in water tanks and in barrier and breathing plastic bags. Tens of millions of live aquatic vertebrate animals are transported annually around the world carrying the disease organisms and parasites of their origin, as well as sold in the United States to buyers keeping them alive. Adequate treatments are vitally needed to reduce and eliminate such diseases and parasites, particularly so by a means that is harmless to vertebrates, including man and his pet animals.